


Benefit Until We're Dead

by BadgerDame



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gotham falls and the dead are walking the streets, sometimes the only form of comfort comes from an old enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefit Until We're Dead

When Gotham fell and the dead rose, morality was no longer black and white. When the screams of thousands called out in the night, right or wrong was no longer a foresight. When the streets reeked more of rotten flesh than garbage that used to litter the city, heroes and villains were no more. When survival become a daily need, limits were no longer used. Rules that once held order in the encasing darkness was free to snare a chaotic life. No more rules, no more moral ground, it was simple, just them versus the dead. That's all that was left now. A world that brought his only company left in the world of the dead joyous laughter. A laugh that went straight to the marrows of his bones and sucked the life from him. Made him sometimes long for the lack of ability to process it like the dead. For the dead all it was is a dinner bell but for him it was a familiarity that was hated as much as welcomed with a tight embrace. The chuckles of mirth a reminder of a lifetime ago. Madness in itself but a comfort in the chaos. Bruce knew he took the emergency exit the moment he started to take relief in a too big grin and laughter that only meant death would follow.

 

"You really still hate killing them, dontcha darling?" Green eyes gazed lovingly in his sea blue.

 

Crimson coated black Kelvar that kept him alive. There was a time where the color of blood only coated his gloved knuckles but those days were as dead as this city they called home. It never got easier. Killing what looked like people who once paraded in the streets, shuffling from one destination to the next. Now it was all gurgling sounds and limp walking looking to take a bite out of whoever was left. As far as Bruce knew only Joker and he survived. It all started with the lower income housing in the Narrows when the virus broke out. Reports to police officers that went unanswered. It was easy to ignore the poor until they have turned and started eating people alive. A new strand of rabies was suspected at first. Hours on end was spent to find a cure but all for naught. Chaotic protest didn't take place until it was too late. A feeding ground that only spread the disease even faster.

 Evacuations went into in affect shortly after. How many got out of the city, Bruce wasn't sure. How many didn't well that showed on a daily basis as he jumped and glided from roof top to roof top. Skylines being safer than the ground beneath. Gotham City Police Department couldn't hold back the dead, even Arkham Asylum fell and the one that hurt Bruce the most is when Wayne Manor was over run. Guilt still seared into his flesh burning it away with his shame when he wasn't there to save Alfred. Bruce had told his old guardian to leave and get out with the batwing but the stubborn old man refused to leave without him. That day six months back is when Batman went on a war path and killed the first of the infected. He could still see the color of carmine all over his suit. That's when the Joker had spotted him. Lavender suit stained with the life giving liquid, smile to large and a certain gleam in his eyes. 'I've never been more in love with you than I am right now, Batsy!' He had told Bruce. That was the day, Bruce stepped out of the room of sanity and ran into the path head first into the Joker’s world.

 

"It never gets easier." Bruce grumbled annoyed as he scanned the streets looking for the best building to scavenge more food supplies. Taking Joker in may kill him faster due to starvation than the dead getting a lucky bite in. Joker gave no thought on how much food supply they had, eating whenever he pleased that it amazed Bruce that he managed to stay so lean.

 

The former Clown Prince of Crime tossed his knife from hand to hand, carelessly not even bothering to pay attention. If he cut himself, it was almost a guarantee that it would draw the dead to them like blood in the sea for a shark. "You know, Brucie," he stopped as he heard a gurgling sound coming from around the corner. "Dibs on this one, Bat!" Before Bruce could say a word the clown ran into the direction of the sound.

 

Cursing under his breath, Bruce followed suit. Impulsive, Joker was always so impulsive. The clown though didn't have much to fear with the infected. Joker was immune a fact that Bruce had discovered when the clowns recklessness got him bitten. Almost killing the maniac after he was bit but the utter glee in those acidic eyes turned Bruce even more off to the idea. _'Well, Brucie looks like you finally have to kill lil 'ol me! I'll admit I'm getting butterflies just thinking about it. How you going to do it?'_ Joker had told him. _'I'm not.'_ Was all Bruce had responded and days of waiting for the disease to spread never came. That's what disappointed the clown the most and he had refused to even speak with Bruce for three full days after that. It was the most peaceful and yet aggravating time period. It gave him hope though, hope in finding a cure with Joker as the test subject but slowly even that hope rotted away. Nothing was accomplished from any of the tests done. Returning life back to the madness Joker enjoyed them living in once more.

 

Bruce turned the corner of the alleyway where the madman had run to and shock filled every essences of his body. Joker was giggling like crazy and in front of him was the walking corpse of James Gordon. The detective thought that the commissioner made it out of the city during evacuation but as it stood that was not the case. Joker didn't bother to pay any attention to his entry. His sole focus was on the former commissioner.

 

"Jimbo! Good to see you! Woo! Hold on there," he jumped back to avoid the gurgling corpse approaching him. "Can't take a bite out of me yet, you haven't even taken me out on a date first." said Joker as he spun out of the way, slashing his knife to cut into the rotting flesh. Not even aiming for a kill shot.

 

It made Bruce sick how much the clown prince was enjoying himself. His sadistic playful side coming to the surface. Joker was always having fun in this new world but he seemed to lack something. Like something was missing for the clown. Familiarity. Bruce got it, Joker missed familiar faces. Everyone was gone and the majority of familiar faces even though they were part of the dead now were killed in the first two months of their team up. Joker was having a field day taunting someone who he constantly did when they were alive. It brought back a side that Bruce was very uneasy with. So the detective did something he never thought in his life would do, he pulled out his modified batarang and threw it right into Gordon's head, killing him for good this time.

 

Joker stopped dead in his tracks, his maniacal laughter dying in his throat and stared down at Gordon's body. Bruce stayed silent behind him like a shadow. Seeing the twitches going through the madman's body. A rising storm he knew was coming. Slowly the jester turned his head over his shoulder to glance at Bruce. His emerald eyes speaking volumes of his seething rage. As quick as lighting he spun around and came up towards Bruce, pointing his knife up at him.

 

"What was that?" He spat out.

 

"We don't have time for this." responded Bruce in a flat voice.

 

"No! No! No! Brucie! It doesn't work like that! He was mine! Mine! I called dibs." Joker tapped his blade on the chest plate.

 

"Keep your voice down." Bruce said as he glanced around, noises of the dead coming closer. Still that didn't deter the madman from his fit.

 

"Do you realize how long I've been wanting to kill off the good old commish? A really long time and you ruined it!" The stab of the blade at him actually caught Bruce off guard. They both haven't fought each other in three months. Now wasn't the time but it gave him an adrenaline high. Familiarity was a drug in this world. Stronger than heroine and nothing compared to fighting the Clown Prince of Crime. They didn't have time for this though, the sounds of the dead coming were getting louder.

"Not now, Joker." He growled out as he dodged another strike with the blade. Grabbing the clown’s wrist, Bruce used his brute force to slam him chest first into the wall, twisting the clowns arm behind his back.

 

"Calm down." Bruce spoke sternly.

 

"When are you going to get it Bats!" Joker struggled in Bruce's grip.

 

"Shut up, Joker." said Bruce.

 

The dragging of feet made Bruce turn his head in the direction of the opening of the alley. There were five dead walking towards them, their decaying flesh a hideous sight. Bruce hesitated but let the clown go as he turned towards the few of the dead that had heard them. Joker spun around and grinned as he glanced at them.

 

"You take one, Batsy, I'll take the other four." His previous foul mood completely gone.

 

"Not on your life." Bruce took out a couple Batarangs but before he could throw them Joker ran ahead straight for the dead.

A sound from behind stopped him as more dead were coming on the other side of the entrance. Closing out their only exit if things got tricky. He'd have to hope Joker could hold his own for a moment. Turning towards the other dead, he threw the batarangs hitting two of them right through their skulls taking them out. He could hear the madman’s laughter behind him. He ran forward, grabbing the dead that was in front of the small group by the shirt and slamming the blades on his gauntlet into its skull. No, killing them never got any easier. His mindset had changed a lot since the world fell apart. When he would normally not aim for a killing blow, that's all he could do now by instinct. One by one he attacked the dead that only wanted to devour him, smashing skulls into the wall, slicing into their skulls with his blades on his gauntlets. This was a new world and as much Joker said he didn't understand that he did. There was no going back anymore, so he tore through them. Living dead that used to be just ordinary citizens. Managing to kill around four of them he stopped when he spotted a child. A boy with black hair and dead eyes, his face nearly ripped off. Children were the hardest to kill. It never felt right. The dead child jumped at him, clinging onto his armor as the dead boy snapped his teeth at his face. Bruce moved back, his arms grabbing at the dead child's shirt to throw him off but the dead boy held on, his teeth trying to tear through the Kevlar on his neck. Turning his body Bruce slammed the child into the wall, causing the dead kid to let go. As the dead boy was starting to get up a shot was fired and the boys head exploded. Bruce turned his attention on the Joker who was grinning, his purple suit covered red.

 

"I told you no guns." Bruce's voice was tired.

 

Waving the gun in his hand, Joker just shrugged. "Well maybe if you didn't get distracted I wouldn't of had to Batty boy."

 

Bruce just shook his head and glanced up at the sky, it was already getting dark and they didn't even manage to get the supplies they came for. "You know guns, attract more of them." Was all he responded. In the corner of his eye he saw Joker move closer to him. Taking a deep breath he sighed. "You didn't have to taunt him." He brought up Gordon again.

 

"He was already dead, Brucie. Why not have fun with a dead commish?"

 

"Doesn't matter, he deserved a quick death for who he was when he was alive."

 

"Doesn't matter who he was Bats, all that matters is that he was one of them and you gotta have as much fun in this world as you can before one of those bitters mic bites take a chomp out of you." Joker seemed bored now with the conversation.

 

Bruce just shook his head, he didn't agree. Surviving was one thing but taking enjoyment out of the necessary killing wasn't something he ever could enjoy. At least that's what he told himself. "We should head back to the cave. We'll get more supplies tomorrow."

 

"Whatever you say, Batsy."

 

The car ride back to the cave was quiet. Neither one of them seemed to be in the mood to talk to each other at the moment. It made Bruce think back to when the clown had to kill Harley after she was bitten. They had found her for a short period of time and when they all went out in search of others Harley had wandered off and got herself cornered and in the fight with the dead she got bit. When they found her she look depressed but only smiled lovingly at Joker. Her wound was visible and they both knew what had happened. Before Bruce could offer her anything, Joker told him to go wait by the car. It felt wrong at the time leaving the maniac with an infected Harley but she told him to go so he did. Both Joker and Harley talked for over an hour as the vigilante kept watch from a distance and when he heard the gun shot he knew it was over. When Joker came to the car he simply shrugged and got into the car. It made him wonder if Joker felt anything about having to kill his long time off and on again girlfriend. It wasn't until they were fighting the dead in a grocery store a week after that he got his answer. There was more blood that day then he had seen in a long time that day. Bruce had lost so many people so he understood that day why the Joker reacted the way he did. It was also the first time the two of them took out their frustrations of the world on each other in a different light. A consuming way that neither of them could escape. It presented a need in both of them to have a sort of comfort. Something they only had each other for. It was sick, it was wrong, but when he went inside the madman the first time all he got was relief. An escape. He told himself it was a mistake then. That it would never happen again. He was wrong.  Parking the car in the cave Bruce took off his cowl and jumped out, just wanting to shower and get clean. Joker scurried quickly after him and grabbed hold of the cape.

 

"Hey Bats!" Joker purred as Bruce turned to look at him. Letting go of the cape the clown cooed as he moved closer to him. Blue eyes gazed into emerald green and he knew immediately what the clown wanted.

 

"You seem tense after earlier, let me make it up to you." said Joker in a sultry voice as his fingers slid down the chest place.

 

"Joker."

 

"Shhhh, just let me take care of you." His skinny fingers started to mess with the cod piece of the Batsuit. Bruce growled and pushed Joker against the hood of the car, the clowns hands had to move to to the hood of the batmobile to keep himself up. Looking up the maniac bit his lip. "So I take it you want to be in control this time big boy? Go ahead be as rough as you want I know you like-mpfh!" his sentence was cut off as the vigilantes lips crashed against his own. Lips parted and a whole new battle began. Tongues clashing for dominance as Bruce's hands gripped into forest green curls. Joker always tasted sweet like candy. Pulling away only to breathe, his hands moved to grab the lean arms of the clown and flipped him over hard.

 

"Enjoying yourself there Brucie." The clown gasped out as Bruce bit into his neck. Causing a soft moan to escape the madman.

 

"Don't you ever shut up?" He growled, his voice filled with animalistic lust.

 

"Make me, Bruce, come on!" His voice was deep with lust.

 

This is how things had become between them. A madness of its own at the end of the world. No morals or mayhem to prevent them anymore. All pure animalistic need. Familiarity in a new type of world. There was no love behind this, no sweet care, just pure need for a release from the world they lived in. Joker was no longer the Clown Prince of Crime as Bruce was no longer Batman. Survival was all that mattered now and they drank each other's madness now. With sweat and blood. Hurting each other in a way they only could now. In a way that only made sense in their own minds.

 

Bruce used his free hand to remove his cod piece, his cock already hard and shimmering with pre-cum. "Tell me what you want." His hand went and started to unbutton the clown’s pants.

"You inside now!" Joker was already shaking with anticipation.

 

In a quick movement Bruce yanked down the clown’s pants, only moving away to get the lube in his belt, pouring it on his hand and slowly stroking his own cock. Making the wait more torturous for Joker. "Prepare yourself." He ordered out.

 

Whining, Joker removed his purple glove with his teeth, as he moved his fingers behind him to his ass, inserting a finger in himself he moaned out. Stretching himself for his Bat. Biting his lip to keep himself from begging out to be entered. Blue eyes watched glazed over with lust. "Another finger." His voice hid his emotion.

 

"You're a tease, Bat. You know that?" Still he did as he was told, his back arching slowly as his own cock twitch wanting attention he knew he wouldn't get. Joker knew how this new dance of theirs went. His Bat would take his pleasure and not fully care about Jokers own. It made the scenario appealing enough for his masochistic side.

 

It was becoming too much for Bruce, he pulled the Jokers hand away and positioned himself at the clown’s entrance, slowly edging himself in, exhaling heavily at how tight the madman was.

 

"More!" Joker called out.

 

Bruce obliged thrusting hard into the clown, keeping his own moan in his throat. Staying still for a moment to adjust himself to the feeling of being inside. Moving his hips, he pulled out slightly to move out and then slam back into him. Both let out a moan at that. Bruce continued his thrusts as he grabbed green hair and pulled the clowns head up. Joker moaned out, enjoying every sensation that he felt.

 

"Hurt me Batsy! Gah!" He gasped as Bruce's hand went to his throat, squeezing and cutting off his air supply.

"S-shut up." His words were sultry and barely audible as his thrusts quickened in pace. Deeper until his cock hit the Jokers prostate and spasms raked the maniac’s body. His cock, slid in and out, making sure to hit the sweet spot the madman loved. Pleasure seeped into every fiber of his body, his mind blank in a lusty fog. There was no redemption for him when they did this and in the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was how muscles constricted around his twitching member. How the sweat dripped from his brow. How just being inside was more favorable than anything else in the world now. Joker tried to his best to moan but couldn't get anything out as he was being suffocated. The pleasure was so intense as his back was pressed against the dark knight. His cock throbbed with wanting friction and he bucked his hips against his Bat to push himself even deeper. Bruce took the hint and used his other hand to start stocking the clowns cock fast and rough. Joker liked pain, he knew that so he wasn't gentle with him at all. The sounds his throat made were no longer in control for Bruce so he let them out. Each thrust was getting him closer to that glorious release. Joker’s body was starting to go limp from lack of air so Bruce let go and when he did the clown screamed out in pure bliss. That drove Bruce over the edge and he spilled his seed into the clown. Joker came shortly after that all over the hood of the car. Both there body's slumped forward, their breathing heavy. Savoring the moment of their madness together in their own way.

 

"You're cleaning that." Bruce gasped out and the body under him started shaking with laughter.

"Sure, Bats whatever you want."

 

Bruce hated himself in these moments. Where he lost control over his own actions. How sex with the psychopath became its own form of comfort for him. That his life had become this. That he let all this happen. Never did he think he would feel any sort of positive emotion from a maniac that caused so much suffering in his life. Yet here he was. The cave smelling of sex. It was always too overwhelming for him. Always made him feel like he was going as insane as the world has become. Pulling out of the clown his knees felt weak but he would say anything. He never did. They both knew full well that Bruce hated himself. He hated Joker. Hated the world for how it was. There was no hope left, no cure to save the world. Nothing to end the dead that walked the streets. In a time where the night would be where Bruce would feel most alive, now during the day was the only time where there was a chance of safety. So in the cave at nights, they both would find each other and benefit from each other. One day they wouldn't come back. One day they wouldn't be lucky. One day the dead will devour their flesh or a mistake would be made. Death was always at their door knocking in this new world. All they had now was each other. To take advantage of what the other had to give. They needed to benefit until they were both dead.

 

"I hate you." Bruce all but whispered out as he started to remove his suit.

 

Joker leaned up on the Batmobile and turned to face him. "Good, the day you stop is the day you won't be fun anymore Batsy. When that happens I'm leaving you to the dead."

 

Joker looked gruesome covered in blood and his own cum. It was a sight the vigilante had become used to. Joker had become his emergency exit and Bruce knew every day that what Joker just said was true. If he ever stopped hating him, he'd no longer be there. So he held on to his hate. No matter how much comfort he got from their sexual encounters. He knew that if the day ever came that he would view the clown prince differently, there would be no turning back. Joker destroyed everything he touched. That was a familiarity, even in a world where everyone was dead and eating who was left, there was Joker, being a disease. A disease that wanted to consume Bruce and he was letting him. It was the only thing that was also keeping him sane. It was survival. At least that's what he told himself.


End file.
